


修罗场02

by domeki



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeki/pseuds/domeki
Summary: 好想搞揣崽3P啊^q^





	修罗场02

春晚的排练强度远远超过平日里拍戏的负荷，节目的内容太过繁杂，调度也时常出问题。  
——如此一来，节目的名字后面一度被标了“待删”二字。

有那么几个瞬间，放弃的念头曾经涌进过自己的脑海，但是看着朱一龙不仅跟着导演努力练习，甚至还要求加练，李易峰心里又有些不是滋味。

一方面大概是年龄相近的演员之间固然存在的竞争让他那原本的不屑更加强烈了起来，另一方面又是因为之前被他看的那一眼——

自从目睹了他和彭冠英在休息室发生的一切后，李易峰已经几夜没有睡过好觉了。

那眼睛真的纯……也真的骚。

李易峰躺在酒店的床上，辗转反侧许久却毫无睡意，心里想着，大概是眼尾弧度的原因？还是过长的睫毛？还是当时因为快感积蓄了泪水……然而让他没想到的是，那天之后，朱一龙对待自己的态度并没有发生任何变化，对于他和彭冠英的事情被自己撞见也只字未提。

那他那天眨眼是什么意思？难道就一点可能性都没有吗？跟彭冠英比自己好像也没差什么吧？……

最后一个问题出现在脑海中的时候，李易峰被自己吓了一跳。

原本以为只是一个老实巴交一眼看透的人，可是现在却觉得对方的真实模样离自己认识的越来越远。

李易峰打开微信，翻了半天才想起来自己根本就没加过朱一龙，只好上了微博小号。

在热门里随便刷了两下，映入眼帘的正好是他的一个粉丝剪辑，李易峰随手点开，不由得感慨镜头剪辑得过于花痴了，带笑的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，雪白的脖颈和胸口，细瘦的腰和修长的腿，还有西装裤下露出的纤细脚踝……一只手可以轻松握住。

李易峰叹了一口气，闭上眼睛伸手向下，有些自暴自弃地想着——

既然要放纵就放纵到底吧。

 

 

排练依旧在紧张地进行着，下午却接到通知说有几个领导要到台里视察，晚上自然是安排了饭局。

李易峰下意识地扫了朱一龙一眼，果然看到这人正有些懵懵地看着那个来通知的人，然后对自己露出了熟悉的求助眼神。

李易峰已经不敢去随便解读他的意思了，刚想去确认，可是朱一龙又跑到角落里转球去了。

晚上7点整的时候，酒桌上的人已经基本来齐了，朱一龙依旧选了最边角的座位，低头吃起来没完，好像恨不得钻进自己的盘子里。

那几个领导都是电视台的，搞好关系自然有好处，其中一个甚至主动提起朱一龙，说之前看了他演的什么剧，可是朱一龙也只是抬起头有些不好意思地笑笑，看起来像是连说点圆滑的客气话的意思都没有。

李易峰在心里大摇其头，看朱一龙被灌下了一杯白的，而那几个领导反而面不改色，甚至还越聊越兴奋了起来。

朱一龙的酒量是真的很差，李易峰侧过头看他几眼，就发现对方的脸早就红得不行，甚至连白皙的手臂上都红了一块，这不是酒精过敏的前兆吗？

“小朱啊，要不你跟易峰一起敬大家一圈？”看着气氛不错，电台的工作人员不由得怂恿起来。

谁知道没等朱一龙答话，李易峰已经先站了起来，“要不就我来吧，这次真的特别感谢……”

一轮酒敬下来，朱一龙默默数着，至少有十杯不止，桌上人也不讲究，啤的红的混着白的，换成自己估计早就不省人事了。

等李易峰晕晕乎乎地坐回朱一龙旁边的时候，听到一声极小声的“谢谢”，身边的人还开玩笑地问他这酒辣不辣，李易峰挂上营业微笑应承着：“辣，这酒不错。”

心里却想着，哪有什么辣味，还不是跟灌了蜜似的甜。

喝到将近11点，才总算是散了场，朱一龙扶着李易峰回到他的房间，本想再好好道个谢，可是刚关上浴室的门，就被整个人圈住了——

“我大前天……”

“大前天怎么了？”朱一龙整个人散发着无辜的气息。

“呵，”李易峰俯下身去把嘴唇贴在他薄薄的耳垂上，带着些威胁似的开口道：“别装不知道，我都看见了，你和彭冠英的事。”

“哦……”朱一龙点点头，却一点惊讶的样子都没有。

“你就不怕我曝光你们？”李易峰有点说不出的气急败坏，眼前这个人不仅没有着急害怕，反而一派理所当然的样子，这模样让人着实不爽。

“你不会的。”朱一龙抬头直直地看着压迫在自己身上的人的眼睛，不知道哪里来的信任。

“你……！”李易峰最受不了他的眼睛，尤其是喝了些酒后，眼里比往常更加水润，面上也因为酒精红成一片。

李易峰的喉结上下滚动了一下，在心里默默盘算着，曝光他们对自己并没有什么好处，只会招来朱一龙的恨意……犹豫了许久，一时竟想不出说什么，李易峰只觉得一口气闷在胸口，逼得他不上不下的十分难受。

不知道僵持了多久，被圈住的人反而开口了。

“他占有欲有点强，”朱一龙微微撇过头，然后拉过李易峰的手到自己的腿间，“这里。”

李易峰还没反应过来，就被手心处传来的震动震惊了。

“你们……”李易峰咬了咬牙，两眼红彤彤的，“还真是会玩啊……”

“是按他的尺寸订做的，”朱一龙继续若无其事地说着话，一双纯真无比的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，“他说让我每天——唔！！！”

李易峰终于忍受不了了，愤怒嫉妒和欲望裹挟着他，他伸手扯掉朱一龙的黑色西裤，白皙的双腿因为按摩棒带来的快感微微颤抖着，黑色的橡胶制品被直接扔在了浴缸里，伴随着一声尖叫，透明的水液顿时顺着朱一龙的腿缝流淌下来。

“你这是……？”李易峰花了几秒钟才意识到朱一龙身体结构与常人不同，不过又瞬间被眼前人无边的媚态俘虏了，他解开自己的腰带，然后把肿胀的分身塞进了那个还在流水的穴里。

“等等……！”朱一龙的声音几乎被撞碎，“戴上套子……”

李易峰的额角抽了抽，不过看见对方哀求的样子，还是不由得心软了。

然而就这一会功夫，朱一龙的手机却响了。

本想干脆不理会，可是他刚刚把肉棒重新埋进温热柔软的穴里，那手机又叫了起来。

“我……我接一下电话……”朱一龙倚在李易峰的身上，拿过了手机。

对方的声音不小，李易峰一下子就认了出来——

“朱朱，在干什么呢？”彭冠英的问候来得无比及时，李易峰狠狠地往前顶了一下。

“啊嗯……”朱一龙一手紧紧地抓着李易峰的衣服，嘴里是控制不住的呻吟。

“嗯？”电话那边的声音迟疑了一下，随即又带着些笑意开口道：“朱朱是在自己玩吗？我的小礼物怎么样？”

“很好……啊！”李易峰狠狠地撵着他的穴心，朱一龙倚靠在浴室的门上，快感一波接着一波地从腿间传来，终于忍不住抖着身子潮吹了。

“那就好，”彭冠英似乎还没有发现什么，只是继续调笑了几句，“等你忙完了春晚，我再去剧组看你。”

“嗯……我等你……”电话总算挂断了，李易峰把朱一龙抱到了床上，又从后穴里狠狠地插了进去。

“你不怕他知道？”李易峰像是要发泄自己的怒气一样，大开大合地干着身下的人，却发现自己的欲望根本得不到消解——

想彻底得到他。

 

李易峰像发了疯似的，一遍接着一遍地操着他的两个小穴，看着他发出婉转动人的呻吟，白皙的皮肤因为情欲染上一层粉色，泪水从眼睛里缓缓流出，前穴和后穴流淌出的水液早就浸湿了大片的床单……  
真是人间绝色。

“他不在意的……”朱一龙闭着眼睛沉迷于快感，长睫忽闪了两下，在断断续续的呻吟中小声说了一句话。

“什么？”李易峰反应了一会儿才明白他是什么意思。

你到底属于多少人？

李易峰刚想要开口问这个问题，突然想起了他之前不经意间看到的朱一龙的手机屏幕。  
——未读信息和未接电话几乎占了满屏。

他几乎不会做饭，经常迷路，甚至连酒桌上的基本套路都一窍不通。

那是因为他永远都不缺人来帮他做这些事情，而那些人都做得心甘情愿。

李易峰不禁有些悲哀地意识到——

是自己想错了，他根本就不属于任何人，能在他心里占一席之地便已经是自己至高无上的幸运。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 好想搞揣崽3P啊^q^


End file.
